Ya no estamos en guerra
by lachicainvisisble
Summary: One Shot. Unas palabras de Albus, por su hermano mayor


**One Shot**

**Ya no estamos en guerra **

El sol brillaba en el impoluto cielo azul de mayo. Albus Severus Potter lo observaba sin emoción. Frente a él se extendía un mar de ojos que lo miraban fijamente pero se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo rato. En los jardines del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería solo se escuchaba el silbido del viento.

Hace 31 años éste lugar era el escenario de una guerra, la mayoría de las personas aquí presentes lucharon en ella, todos tuvieron un familiar, un amigo o un conocido que murió aquí – Albus suspiró extendiendo las manos sobre el pódium de madera vieja y desgastada, sabía que todos lo miraban, todos a la expectativa, pero no se atrevía a mirar al frente, no quería que leyeran sus ojos

No conocí a mis abuelos, no conocí al gran Sirius Black, no llegué a conocer al tío Fred, ni tampoco a los padres de Teddy. Esas son muchas personas a las que no conocí, y no tuve consciencia de la importancia de mi familia en la guerra hasta que llegue al colegio – tamborileó los dedos, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, la sangre caliente recorrer sus venas – y hoy no voy hablar de los muertos y la guerra, ya bastante se ha hablado de ellos, hoy voy hablar de mí.

Fui seleccionado a Slytherin como todos saben, una gran y desafortunada sorpresa teniendo en cuenta que los Potter por generaciones fueron Gryffindor, y aunque ahora estoy orgulloso de mi casa, en ese momento consideré seriamente irme a vivir en una cueva en lo profundo del bosque prohibido, esos segundos desde que el sombrero gritó hasta que me senté en la mesa junto a los que serían mis compañeros fueron los más aterradores de mi vida, pensé de todo – Albus se removió el cabello negro y sonrió

Pero cuando me atreví a mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaba toda mi familia, me encontré con James, el imbécil que me había fastidiado toda la mañana burlándose de que sería un Slytherin, James… James sonreía, una gran sonrisa, mi hermano levantó su dedo pulgar. Eso me confundió, porque hasta parecía orgulloso y eso no podía ser posible, pero cuando caminaba hacia las mazmorras me haló por el brazo salido de quien sabe dónde y me dijo que tenía que ser el Slytherin mas Slytherin de todos si no quería que esas serpientes me comieran vivo… y que pasara lo que pasara… seriamos hermanos siempre.

Albus cerró los ojos y sus pensamientos evocaron la mirada picara de su hermano, sus orbes castañas que brillaban intensamente. En sus recuerdos estaba vestido con el uniforme de Gryffindor, pantalones negros, camisa blanca y la corbata roja y dorada desenfadadamente anudada a su cuello. James sonreía jugueteando con una snitch mientras lo llamaba

_¡¿Qué estas esperando?! – _decía - _¡vamos hermano!_

La última vez que vi a mi hermano, hace un mes, fue un domingo cuando fuimos a visitar a mamá y papá, nada que no ocurriera cualquier otro domingo que recuerde, comimos, jugamos quidditch, bromeamos con Lilly, y ya al final de la tarde, estábamos reunidos los cinco en el patio tomando el té, nos dijo… nos dijo que sería papá. Recuerdo que Lilly escupió el té y mamá quedo tan quieta como si la hubieran petrificado. Nos emocionamos muchísimo por él, de verdad – Albus por fin se atrevió a mirar al público, buscó entre la multitud hasta que encontró unos ojos cafés llenos de lágrimas; Ayla Zabini sonrió asintiendo levemente – James estaba feliz, nunca lo había visto tan feliz en mi vida, y lo mejor de todo es que cuando aun estábamos aquí, en Hogwarts, el cursaba quinto año, el día en que conoció a la madre de su hijo, él me lo dijo, lo predijo "_esa chica va a ser la mamá de mis hijos" _me lo dijo – Albus cerró los puños con impotencia, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas – lo logró, de una forma u otra conquistó a la chica, a una Slytherin. La amaba, James te amaba con toda su alma Ayla.

Estoy seguro que no fuera decidido nada diferente si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería, se hubiera arriesgado y lo fuera vuelto hacer todo igual, porque James era así, él no sopesaba opciones o consideraba lo que fuera a decir la gente, él hacia lo que quería hacer y punto. El quiso ser jugador de quidditch y lo logró, quiso participar en un mundial y ganarlo, y lo hizo, quiso tener un hijo con la mujer que amaba y lo va a tener. El único problema, el único detalle es que ahora no va a conocer a ese niño, ese niño no va a tener un padre porque un imbécil así lo decidió; porque alguien cegado por una guerra de la cual no formamos parte decidió arruinarle su futuro a mi hermano.

Ahora le pregunto a ese alguien donde sea que esté ¿Qué te hace diferente ahora? Asesinaste a mi hermano porque decidió pasar el resto de su vida con una Slytherin, porque amaba a la hija de unos mortifagos, pero dime ¿Qué te hace diferente de un mortifago ahora? Dejaste a unos padres sin hijo, a unos hermanos sin hermano mayor, a una mujer sin el hombre que amaba, dejaste a un niño sin su padre.

Hoy no quiero recordar a unas personas que hicieron muchas cosas por nosotros y les estamos agradecidos, pero están muertas, murieron hace tantos años que las personas que los conocieron ya ni siquiera recuerdan sus rostros, no quiero recordar una guerra que no viví. Hoy quiero que pensemos en los resultados de esa guerra, una guerra que finalizó hace 31 años pero que aun hoy sigue llevándose vidas ¿de verdad juzgaremos a unos hijos por los errores de sus padres? ¿Los juzgaremos por una guerra que no vivieron? O sea, ¿no pueden reír, vivir y amar porque son Slytherin? ¿No puedo reír, vivir y amarlos porque soy hijo de Harry Potter? ¿Por qué soy parte de la más grande familia de héroes de guerra? ¿No se les ha ocurrido que solo soy una persona que quiere vivir su vida como quiere, sin que viejos fantasmas vengan a atormentarme? ¿Cuántas vidas más se va a llevar Voldemort aun después de muerto? Les pregunto ¿Qué nos hace diferentes?

Albus miró al cielo una vez más, las nubes blancas y esponjosas ocultaban el sol, sus ojos verdes reflejaban el firmamento y le pareció escuchar las carcajadas de su hermano traídas por la brisa ligera que acarició su rostro

Les tengo una respuesta: Voldemort murió, ya no hay mortifagos, nadie lo es; ya no estamos en guerra señores. Y mi hermano, mi hermano está muerto y no podemos hacer nada más que cambiar está retrograda manera de pensar, organizar una sociedad que aun después de tanto tiempo sigue sumida en el odio, y anhelar que la vida de mi hermano sea la última que se lleve esta guerra.


End file.
